Numerous hearing devices are able to select different audio programs by pushing a button. To this end, the behind-the-ear part of the hearing device has a pushbutton.
Modern hearing devices also have a programming socket, for instance according to the CS44 standard, by way of which an individual programming of the hearing device is possible.
The pushbutton for program selection generally requires a separate control element, since it is in most instances designed to be very small. To this end, a plastic button is used in many cases, which presses on a membrane pushbutton. The button simultaneously represents a cover and a protective mechanism for the membrane switch.
An additional cover is generally provided for the programming socket. This is used for this purpose to protect the electrical contacts of the programming socket against contamination.
Patent application DE 10 2005 037 897 B3 specifies a hearing device of this type. This includes a programming switch for switching into several audio programs, a programming socket for connecting the hearing device to a programming device, as well as a cover facility, which is embodied in one piece and covers both the programming switch and also the programming socket, with the cover facility having a locking element, with which it is held in a removable fashion on the programming switch and the programming socket when in the covering state and with the cover facility being marginally moveable in the covering state, so that the programming switch can be actuated as a result of the movement.